


slave training

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [265]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Flogging, Foot Fetish, Manipulation, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Slavery, Spanking, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Rukia wants to groom Yuzu and Karin, and instead, ends up their slave.
Series: Commissions [265]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 5





	slave training

When Rukia comes to live in the Kurosaki household, she can’t help but notice how cute Ichigo’s little sisters are. It is not long before she has taken an interest in both Yuzu and Karin, and the more time that she spends around them, the more that she wants to be closer to them. A lot closer- in fact, perhaps she wants to be far too close to them, but in her mind, there is nothing wrong with that desire. In her mind, she deserves this, and she wants to make them feel good, and to let them make her feel just as good.

So she sets her sights on them, desperate to form a closer bond with them, and to groom them in order to make them hers forever. She thinks that, since they are a bit younger than her, that they are going to be a bit more naive, and that they are going to be easier to trick into doing whatever she wants them to do. She is certain that it will be easy, just as long as she plays her cards right. They have no reason to distrust her, after all, so she can win them over slowly, and then get them to steadily fall just as hard for her.

At least, that is how she expects it to go, but from the start, she finds that she has trouble with it. When she talks to them, they seem wary, not quite letting her in even though she is trying to make them trust her more. She peppers them with compliments, telling them how pretty they are, and how they are so mature for their age, that it makes her want to hang out with them like friends.

When Rukia tells them that she wants to be the closest of friends with them, that she would like for them to see her as a big sister, they do not seem nearly as enthused by it as they should. It starts to concern her, making her think that she might not be able to win them over liken she expected to, and she is not sure what she is going to do if she somehow manages to fail at that. Rukia has become completely infatuated with them both, and is desperate to do anything that it takes to be able to have them as her own.

She is lost, though. All of her methods to groom them seem to be failing, and she is starting to worry. It is not until one day that they invite her to hang out that she starts to think she might be on the right track. The invitation comes out of nowhere, but she is not going to question it, not when she has waited so long for this chance to get closer to them. If they want to hang out with her, then that must mean that she is doing a good job of getting them to come around and trust her.

~X~

What Rukia does not realize is that Yuzu and Karin are completely onto her, and see right through her tricks. For a while now, they have been able to sense that she is up to no good, and both have decided that they need to do something about her. Rather than falling for her tricks, rather than giving in and letting her have her way with them, they talk it over and decide that there is something much more fun that the two of them can do, something that will benefit both of them.

It is obvious that she is completely infatuated, and willing to do anything that it takes to be with them, as shown by her clumsy attempts at grooming. That means that it will likely be very easy to turn all of that around on her, to use it against her. If they can just get some power over her, then they can make her their own, and then, once she belongs to them, it should not be hard to break her, not with the way that she seems desperate to be with them. Rukia will end up giving them everything that they want, whether she realizes it or not.

By the time they are done with her, the goal is to turn her into their broken, willing slave. Neither of them know what they will do once that goal has been met; there is always the chance they might try and keep her, but there is always plenty of demand for broken girls, especially ones as attractive as her. If they turn her into the perfect slave, then it should be easy enough to pawn her off on someone else, and make plenty of money doing it, should they get bored with her.

It all seems like the perfect plan, and so they get together when they know she is not around to eavesdrop so that they can hash it out more, until they both feel like they are ready to spring into action. They know it is easy enough to lay a trap for her, because she is willing to do anything that they ask of her, and willing to follow along anywhere that they might lead, because right now, she thinks that it leaves a chance for her to continue grooming them and winning them over.

So they ask her to hang out with the two of them in their room, where they will both be adequately prepared to take her down and subdue her. When that happens, they will finally have the beginnings of the control that they need, and the two of them can get to work on breaking her, and making her into their own personal slave. In no time at all, they know that they will have completely won, because Rukia does not stand a chance against either of them when they work together like this, and when she makes her weaknesses so obvious to both of them.

Subduing her is no easy task, but the two of them come prepared, and make sure that her guard is down. She is just so excited to be able to hang out with the two of them when the house is completely empty that she does not think about the fact that they might have some plans in mind for her, that they might not be as innocent as they appear to be. No, Rukia is so certain that she is just going to have a fun time with the girls that she has no idea they could ever be planning anything for her, that they could ever be planning to capture her and turn the tables on her. She still thinks that they are oblivious to her attempts at grooming them.

So she is not able to react nearly quickly enough to stop them from going at her, and she does not want to do anything to hurt either of them, when she wants them both so badly. That leaves her completely helpless to the two of them, who are able to grab her and get her into submission in no time at all, and only then does Rukia realize that she has been had.

Which leaves her feeling incredibly conflicted. She wanted the girls, but not like this, and yet, she can’t help thinking about the fact that this means that they are interested in her in some way, that they want to be doing this with her. And when she thinks of it like that, she can’t help but feel touched, even though she has been putting in the work to groom them because she had specific plans in mind for making them completely adore her. Rukia is not sure how to feel about all of this, not sure if she should be happy about their interest, or concerned for the fact that they do not want to submit to her, even though that has been what she has been aiming for.

There is no way for her to get at them now, though. As long as they know her tricks, there is no way that they can fall for them, and this is their way of showing her that that sort of things is not going to work on them. Instead, they are showing her just how powerful they can be in comparison, when they are able to get the jump on her. Rukia finds herself helpless before the two of them, and she does not know if she even wants to get out of this, or if she wants to stay like this forever with them.

Karin has her in a choke hold now, making it so that she is unable to do anything major to fight back. Her grip is tight, choking Rukia a little more than is necessary, but nothing that makes it so that she can’t properly breathe. Since she is still able to breathe, she still remains conscious for everything that the two of them want to do to her. While Karin holds her, Yuzu is going to tease her and make her squirm for a bit, just to give her a preview of what things could be like.

That being said, they plan for things to get a lot more intense than this, and very quickly, at that. They have so much they want to do with her, and so many ways that they want to break her, before they will be content with everything that they have done. It is all to put her in her place, and show her what she gets for thinking that she would be able to make them hers, that she could groom and manipulate them, as if they were not smart enough to see right through her.

Her shoes are off, so with her feet left bare, it is easy for Yuzu to get down there and start tickling at her feet, making her kick and squirm and try to resist, while Karin continues to hold her so tight that she is not able to get away. Her breathing does become ragged now, because she can’t help but laugh at the tickling, even if she does not want to. Yuzu keeps it up for a little while, just until she can hear her wheezing a bit, before she decides to switch tactics. Rather than tickling her feet, she decides that she is going to suck her toes for a bit, knowing that this will tease Rukia plenty.

She takes her time with each of them, and again, Rukia’s breathing is ragged and gasping, because she has no idea how she is supposed to react to any of this. It feels strange but good, and she likes it, yet she knows she is being held against her will, and that they are doing this to mess with her. It makes her want more, and that must be where the torment comes in, because there is no way that she is getting anything more from them. They both know exactly what they want, and they know exactly how to get it from her, driving her mad with all of these sensations so that they can break her down and make her theirs.

She is conflicted, and yet she becomes less conflicted as time goes on, because she wants more, and is willing to do anything for it. As Yuzu sucks each of her toes, one by one, slowly and teasingly, Rukia can’t stop thinking about how she would do anything to get more from both of them, that she no longer cares if she is in control or not, that she would gladly let the two of them have full control over her, just as long as it meant that they would give her more, and that all three of them could have lots of fun together.

This is exactly what the girls were hoping would happen, all part of the plan that they made. Once they have her panting for them, once they are done teasing her, Karin squeezes just a little bit harder, just enough so that they are able to knock Rukia out. They watch as she slips out of consciousness, then they work to tie her up, so that she will be perfectly subdued when she wakes up as well. Still, they both have a feeling that she is not going to want to fight back, not with how much she wants them. Getting her to give in is such a pathetically easy task when they know how to play her.

~X~

When Rukia does wake up, she realizes right away that she is tied up, and that the girls are looming over her, watching and waiting for her to come to. She looks up at them and asks, “What are you doing? What’s all of this about?” Her voice is a little slurred from having just woken up, and they can’t help but giggle at her a bit.

“Oh, come on, you must have figured it out by now,” Karin says.

“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious,” Yuzu agrees. “You were trying so hard to trick us, but in the end, you let us trick you.”

“Now we have something that we need you to do for us. We need you to become our slave,” Karin says.

“I don’t…I can’t…” she tries to protest, but there is nothing that she can actually say, and they know that just as well as she does. All three of them already know exactly how this is going to end, so Rukia’s attempts at protests are completely useless and completely pointless.

“You’re not going to be able to talk back like that anymore. Now that you belong to us, you have to do everything we say.”

“And don’t try and pretend like you don’t belong to us now. We both saw the way that you fell apart when we held you and played with your feet. Now, how about we start off with something like that?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! How about you worship our feet for a little while?”

“That will do a good job of showing us just what our new slave is really capable of.” The girls go back and forth, taking turns speaking, and it is all Rukia can do to keep up with them. But as she looks down at their bare feet, she can’t help herself from getting excited just thinking about what she could do with them, squirming a bit in her anticipation. Maybe this will not be as bad she thinks that it will; maybe she does not actually think that it will be that bad to start with, considering just how riled up she is getting just from thinking about serving them.

This is not what she wanted from the start, but if this is the only thing that she can get from them, then she just needs to go along with it, and see how much she can get out of it. If anything, Rukia feels like she deserves to enjoy herself with them, no matter how that may end up playing out. Either way, she does not have any choice in the matter, so she just lets everything happen as it will.

She is laying on her stomach with her hands bound behind her back, and her legs tied together. She has to inch forward like a worm until she can reach Karin’s bare feet, where she immediately gets to licking and kissing at them, met with immediate praise for her enthusiasm, for her willingness to do whatever she needs to do, without any real hesitation. The girls are pleased to see just how easily they have broken her, and just how excited she is to take care of them.

It is not long before she is working on sucking Karin’s toes, taking her time with them, trying to remember how things went when she was on the receiving end, when Yuzu was doing it to tease her. But there is nothing teasing about Rukia’s actions, as everything she does is done to show respect and reverence. She has Karin moaning in no time at all, and once she is satisfied with her treatment, then it is time for Rukia to do the same to Yuzu.

Naturally, Rukia is just as reverent with Yuzu as she was with Karin, keeping up the same pattern of thoroughly licking and kissing all over her feet for quite some time before she considers moving on to something else. Only when she is fully satisfied does she switch to sucking her way down each of her toes, lingering for a while on each one, making sure to give equal attention, as well as equal attention to what she gave Karin.

Between the two sisters, she makes sure that her treatment is completely even, that she does not play favorites at all, because of course she does not have a favorite. She adores both of them, and that is why she wanted them for her own so much. It is unfortunate that things could not work out the way that she wanted them to, but at least they worked out in some way, and at least she is able to belong to them now, certain that this means that they must adore her as well.

She is not aware of the fact that they are just doing this to mess with her, to get back at her for trying to trick and groom them, and that they are not even sure if they are going to keep her. For now, they are just going to see what all they can make their slave do, and how much entertainment they can get out of this. But in Rukia’s mind, she is at least able to matter to them, even if it did not turn out how she wanted it to.

For them, she is happy with anything. If that means that she has to be their slave, then she is definitely going to do her best as their slave. Once she is done worshiping their feet, they explain to her what it is that they expect of her. The most important rule is that she has to follow every order without question, even- or especially- the ones that seem the most pointless, like they are just doing this for the sake of making her do things. Neither of them plan on going easy on her at all, both wanting to push just as far and just as hard as they possibly can.

There will be plenty of humiliation and submission involved for her, all things that she did not expect to have to deal with with these girls, but Rukia is so on board now that she does not mind at all. She still does not know exactly what awaits her, but she definitely does not want to do anything to make them rethink this, so she does not question anything, and does not ask for more information, or even try and find out what sorts of humiliations await her. She is just willing to agree, not that they give her much of a choice either way. By now, they already have her completely at their mercy.

It is getting rather late, which the girls say is perfect, because they want to take her on a night walk. Rukia is a little confused, upon being told that she is going to be taken for a walk, but she is definitely willing to go along with it, just the same as she is willing to go along with anything that they will tell her to do. At least in her mind, she is completely ready to serve, not understanding the work that she is going to have to do, or all that she is going to have to endure as they work to break her completely.

“First up, we need to get you dressed up for this,” Yuzu tells her, as Karin goes to get what they need. They were amply prepared for their new slave, making sure that they were ready long before it came time to subdue Rukia and bring her under their control. So, now that they have her like this, they are completely ready to force her to submit to everything that they might want her to do.

For her night walk, she is going to be put into bondage gear. They untie her so that they can get her into this, but it does not allow her that much more freedom of movement, the leather straps forcing her to walk like a dog, with a muzzle over her face, keeping her gagged just like the filthy pet they expect her to be for them. She will have to crawl on the ground like this, and with a leash clipped to her leather bondage, it will be easy for them to lead her along, and treat her like the dog that she is, the dog that she has become for them.

“So perfectly pathetic,” Karin comments, taking the leash so that they can lead her outside. Rukia is glad that it is late, since there is no one around to see them like this. Even though she thinks that she is ready for something like this, she knows that it is a big step to take, and she is a little worried about being seen and caught like this. The humiliation has only just begun, and already she is starting to have second thoughts about her ability to handle all of this.

But she has to keep going, and she has to persevere. After all, she has no choice in the matter, with the girls having complete control over her, and even so, she wants to prove that she can do this. She wants to be with them, and if that involves doing this, then she has already resigned herself to that fact. Rukia has already resigned herself to being completely submissive, she just how no idea that the girls were willing to go this far, and right from the start, on top of that.

They are a lot more intense than she ever gave them credit for.

“We want to watch you pee like a dog,” Yuzu says, when she is the one holding the leash. Since they are taking turns with it, Rukia will be passed between the two of them, and she has to do her best to keep the pace that they want, so that they do not yank on the leash. Sometimes, tough, they will run ahead anyway, just so that they have that excuse to yank her leash, looking for any reason that they can find to be as cruel to her as possible, even when she is doing a good job following the rules.

Rukia should not be nearly as excited about all of this as she is. The humiliation is great, and she is not so sure about it all, but she finds that she still likes it, that she likes being ordered around and yanked after the girls. However, Yuzu’s statement definitely leaves her with some questions, especially about the fact that they really expect her to pee outside.

In her current position, though, she is unable to speak at all, so she can’t question them, something that they were probably counting on when they got her suited up like this. Instead, the only thing she can do is listen, as Karin agrees and says that they are not going to take her back to the house until they see her pee outside like a dog, claiming that they do not mind staying out here as long as it takes, even if it results in them getting caught like this.

They are doing this to put the pressure on her, so that she knows that she does not have a choice in the matter. Fortunately for her, her bladder is starting to feel rather full, and she had been worrying a little bit about when she was going to have a chance to take care of that. Unfortunately, though, the idea of peeing outdoors, in front of them, is a little embarrassing, and definitely not something that she had been previously prepared for. If anything, Rukia is pretty sure that she can’t do something like this, but then, she knows that they are going to make her.

They have already said that they will stay out here for as long as it takes, even until morning, when she really might get caught on this leash, but even then, she doubts that it would last that long anyway. She does not know exactly what time it is, but she has a feeling that she will not be able to hold it for that long, that she will be forced to pee before morning comes, whether she likes it or not.

So that means that it will be much better for her to just do as she is told, rather than trying to resist it and keep her dignity in a situation where she has already been completely robbed of any dignity. As much as Rukia hates it, as much as she is starting to realize that she does not actually want to be their slave, she knows when she does not have a choice in the matter, and with the way that her bladder keeps aching and protesting, and the way that the girls keep putting more and more pressure on her to do it, the more she knows that she really has to do what she is told, that she really just needs to go and pee now, before the situation gets any worse for her.

So she tugs on the leash a bit, pulling in the direction of a tree. The girls seem proud of her for choosing to do this, and take her over to that tree. Rukia swallows her pride, or as much of it as she can, before she lifts her leg and prepares herself to let loose. Relaxing her bladder, she lets out a soft sigh of relief that is mostly muffled, and her stream splatters out, hitting the tree with an embarrassing hissing noise. She feels like an absolute fool, being made to do something like this, but the girls find it all to be endlessly entertaining.

With all that done, they continue the walk, dragging her along and paying no mind to her steadily growing misery, as she starts to realize the truth behind this arrangement. As much as she wants to believe that this is her way to be with them, she knows that they are mostly doing all of this just to be cruel and to mock her, not because they actually have any interest in being with her. The slavery is all to make a fool of her, all to use her for their own entertainment, and to make her do things that she does not want to do.

Rukia is too far gone to get out of it now, though, and that is all there is to it. Yuzu and Karin have her, and she can’t do anything to hurt them, and can’t do anything to get out of this as a result. Her embarrassment means nothing to them, and they have their fun walking her all around, dragging her like their disobedient dog, until it is finally time to go back home and let her rest, making her sleep on the floor like the dog she is.

~X~

Things only get worse from there, with the girls becoming that much more cruel with her. She has to carry out their every command, getting walked like a dog, peeing where they tell her to, being peed on by them and drinking their piss, worshiping their feet, licking them from head to toe, cleaning their sweat from their bodies, eating their asses, and doing just about anything else that they can think of. The girls love to use her, and they love the way that Rukia does not deny a command, breaking down more and more with each demeaning task that they force her to carry out.

And of course, she finds herself losing her will completely. When she does not do as she is told, she is slapped and spit on and punished, so she always decides that it is easier to do what she is told instead, to avoid that punishment. Like that, she becomes more and more desensitized to it, losing her free will and ignoring just how much she does not want any of this. It has not been very long, but already, being close to them and keeping them for herself just feels like a distant dream, a foolish fantasy that was never going to come true for her. If only she could have won them over now, but she is realizing that she never had a chance there, that the girls were never going to fall for her tricks or see her like that.

So now the only thing left for her is to keep doing what they say so that she stays out of trouble. Each day is filled with fresh misery, and all she can do is keep going, obeying their commands as the girls become more and more cruel with her. She does not know yet that they are just breaking her down and preparing her for the day that they throw her away, planning to find someone who will purchase her so that they can be rid of her. Right now, she can at least console herself with the fact that they do want to use her. Even if they want to humiliate her, she tells herself that this at least means that they still want her, not knowing that this could not be farther from the truth, that she will soon be gone.

Eventually, the two of them tell her that they are going to take her out to the nearby forest so that she can do some special work for them. They have been out for a little bit, and they tell her that it is because they were getting her work ready for her. Rukia is made to be shackled before she leaves, with wrist cuffs and ankle cuffs, both with a short chain connecting them, so that she can still move around, just not as freely as she would like to be able to. Naturally, there are no clothes on her body, but a collar around her neck, one that she is made to wear all the time now, as a symbol of who she belongs to.

The forest is not so far that they have to worry about anyone seeing them dragging their naked slave, and they do it at a time where they will not catch much interest either way, just like usual. Soon enough, Rukia has been brought to a clearing, where she sees two circles of rocks. Before she can get started, the girls tell her that there is one more condition.

While Yuzu works a vibrator into her pussy, Karin works a buttplug into her ass, one that has also has a vibrating function. Neither of these are turned on right now, so the most stimulation she will get is the feeling of them shifting inside of her, but Yuzu tells her, “If you’re good, we have the remotes to let you enjoy them for a little bit.”

Rukia nods, while waiting for them to tell her what is expected of her, so that she knows how to get the reward. What she has to do is start with the first circle of rocks, and lift each one, carrying it up over her head, to place in the second circle. Once that is done, she is to move the rocks in the second circle over to where the first circle was, repeating the process over and over again until they are done with her.

It is clear from the start that this work does not benefit anyone, and that she is only doing this for their entertainment, so that they can watch her work hard and put herself through pain just because they said so. And, of course, she knows that she is going to do it, because she is far past the point of attempting to speak out against anything that they tell her to do. Instead, she is just excited to see what kinds of rewards she will get for her good behavior, hoping that she is able to do this just right.

The rocks are heavy, but not so heavy that she can’t lift them. It does take a bit of effort though, and she decides that she should walk as slowly as possible, to conserve energy. Even though it will make the job take a little bit longer to do, she knows that she is going to need her energy later, especially since she does not know how long this is going to last. To her, this seems like an ideal plan, but from the start, Yuzu and Karin can tell that she is doing this, and that is no good, not in their book. No, they want her to put in her greatest effort from the start, and going slowly is not an option.

In fact, going slowly is grounds for punishment, and they only let her move one rock before they inform her of this and have her carry out her first punishment. Rukia is made to do a set of fifty burpees on the ground in front of them, and the girls laugh and spit on her while she does it.

“That’s what you get for trying to be sneaky, you filthy pig,” Karin says, spitting on her face.

“That’s right, you’re a lazy, disgusting pig,” Yuzu agrees with her, spitting right along with her. Rukia can’t take the time to react to this, because she is still so caught up in doing her exercises, and she has to go fast so that she can get back to moving the rocks. Naturally, this takes up a lot of energy, and she is left sore by the time she gets up, not sure how she is supposed to keep doing this sort of thing all day.

They both give her a swat to the ass before sending her to move the rocks again, and this time, she does not try anything like going slower to conserve energy. She is able to consistently move a few more rocks, but all the while, she is left to wonder how she is supposed to handle this. Her arms are already starting to hurt, and she wants to take a break more than anything, but she has not even finished moving the first circle, let alone started on the second.

Something tells her that she is going to have to do a lot of rounds of this, and that fills her with dread, but she is already so broken that she never once considers trying to find a way out. She already knows that there is no way out, that they have her shackled and that they have her broken. The best thing that she can do is keep following their orders so that maybe she will be allowed to get a reward at some point in time.

If she slows down too much, she has to stop and do twenty more burpees on the spot, and that leaves her even more sore, and makes it that much harder for her to keep up a suitable pace, but eventually, she does manage to move the entire first circle, her arms aching, while she gasps for breath. At this rate, she might dehydrate, but it seems that the girls are already prepared for that, with her first reward.

She has to be hogtied first. They could let her drink water like a normal person, but, of course, that would imply that they value her as a person, when they barely even value her as a pet, or anything more than a source of cheap entertainment that they are looking to be rid of as soon as possible. So they hogtie her, so that it will be difficult for her to move, restricting her that much more, before presenting her with a dog bowl full of water. She knows what she has to do now, that she is only allowed to drink her water by lapping it up like a dog, and Rukia is too thirsty and too broken to even consider hesitating.

The girls laugh at her while she drinks from her bowl, and once she has lapped up all of the water, they buzz her vibrators for just a few seconds. This serves as more of a tease than a reward, getting Rukia just riled up enough that when they turn the vibrators back off, she is left wanting more, aching for some sort of relief, but they both know that they are not going to give it to her. Instead, they untie her and tell her that she has to get back to work, because she has to make the second circle now.

Rukia has a harder time keeping up the pace now, as the very first circle wore her out enough. They can at least tell when she is slow because of her exhaustion, rather than because she is trying to take it easy, so she is not punished for that. If she does slow too much, they have floggers to beat her with, to keep her from slowing down so much that she needs a full punishment. She is not sure if she can handle any more burpees anyway, so she is doing her best to keep things moving, to make sure that she does everything to their satisfaction.

But there does come a time when she slows down too much, when she is at her absolute limit and has to take a break, even though she knows that she is not allowed to. The girls are absolutely not having this, and they come upon her with the floggers, beating her absolutely senseless with them. This gives Rukia no chance to recover, so she is left to endure the pain of their punishment, crying out in agony as they flog her, until finally, they are satisfied with their work, and let her get back to her own.

She is not sure how she is supposed to get back to it when they leave her in this condition, but once again, she does not have any choice in the matter. If she does not get back to it, her punishments are only going to become that much more harsh, and she really wants to be able to get more rewards instead. Her whole body is in pain, but she keeps it up, moving the rocks to the second circle.

Naturally, whenever she slows too much, they waste no time in beating her again, sometimes with the floggers and sometimes with their hands, having a lot of fun spanking her while she struggles to keep up her own work. Finally, once she has finished the second circle, they once again congratulate her and promise her a reward, but inform her that they expect her to complete that task a few more times, cycling through it until they get bored with it.

Rukia is not sure how she is supposed to keep going, and she has no idea when they are going to get bored with this, since they have not so far. But all of that is forgotten once the vibrators whir to life, making her nearly collapse in her arousal. It feels so good that she can hardly stand it, and while she is trying to cope with the pleasure that they are rewarding her with, Karin brings a water bottle forward and forces her head back so that she can pour it in her mouth, letting Rukia get a little bit to drink before she has to get started again.

She does have to pee right now, but she is trying to avoid thinking about that, since she has not been given permission to relieve herself. Despite how much she is sweating, the water has still gone to her bladder, and she knows that it will not be long before it has to come out, but she is afraid of what might happen if she mentions it to the girls, so she tries to ignore it.

However, once she gets started on her third round of work, the vibrators cut off before she is allowed to come, even though she does get close, she knows that she is not going to be able to last much longer. Every movement that she makes leaves her bursting, and as she lifts a rock, she feels herself leak, a spurt coming out that she knows the girls must notice. Indeed, by the time she is lifting the next rock, it is all over for her, and she begins pissing herself, unable to stop, going still while she does.

“Did we tell you to stop?” Yuzu calls out. “Just because you’re too pathetic to hold your piss doesn’t mean that you get to stop working!” Rukia snaps out of it and keeps going, even with the piss running down her leg, but of course, now the girls have found another reason to punish her, and so they are going to beat her once again, making her whine and moan.

This punishment is not just for stopping, but also for pissing herself, when she knew better than to do something like that. Naturally, they do not care that she had no choice, that they have pushed her beyond her limits. The only thing that they care about is making sure that she is properly punished.

After her next round of rocks is done, her reward seems more like a reward for them than for her, but she does not say this aloud, and decides to take anything that they give her as being a reward. Anything that the girls want to do for her is generous, is more than she deserves, lowly, pathetic slave that she is. Rukia is so broken that she sees being made to eat their asses in between rounds as a reward.

But she does it diligently, working her tongue into Karin’s ass first, taking her time with it to make sure that Karin is left moaning and satisfied, giving into her pleasure so easily. Rukia has become very skilled with her tongue ever since the two of them turned her into this slave, and she proves that now, eating her ass like it is the only thing that she is good for. By the time she has made Karin come, she is more than willing to move onto Yuzu, who is already bent over for her.

With her tongue in Yuzu’s ass, Rukia moans a bit herself, getting a little carried away with it, so maybe this does count as a reward, in its own strange way. Either way, she does not take very long to get Yuzu off either, and once she has made both of the girls come from having their asses eaten, then she is allowed to have some water to rehydrate, before she is made to get back to work. Her body is sore and she is so tired she can hardly think, but they still have work for her to do, with no sign of when any of this is going to stop.

This time, she is allowed to do the round with the vibrators inside of her buzzing away, which does make it hard for her to focus on her work. That means that she has to work extra hard not to slow down or mess up, because then she is going to have to be punished again, and she is trying to prove that she deserves all of the rewards that she is getting. But her head is left spinning, her body tingling from all of this stimulation, and it mingles with her overwhelming exhaustion in such a strange way, until she finds herself stopping to take a break without meaning to.

The girls do not tolerate that sort of behavior, and this time, her punishment is doing squats while using the rock she is carrying as a weight. That should be far too intense for the state that she is in, but she is not given a choice there, and is flogged when she hesitates for too long. Though her arms are aching and she is sore beyond belief, barely able to hold onto the rocks at all, she still gets into position and begins doing the squats, feeling as if she could collapse at any moment.

But she does not. Somehow, she remains standing no matter how tough it gets for her, and is able to do fifteen squats, just like they want her to. All the while, they do not turn off the vibrators, and Rukia is left being edged by them, probably only holding back from coming because of all of the pain that she is in. But that means that her work is still hard, even harder now that she has exhausted herself with more exercises, and this time, when she messes up, the girls make her do thirty squats instead, showing no sympathy for her, no matter how sore and tired she may be.

For them, this is just great entertainment, the most fun that they have ever had with her, because they get to sit back and watch her do pointless labor, serving as perfect proof of how broken that she is for them. In their eyes, it serves her right for even considering grooming them, and it has been fun getting back at her for that. However, they have done just about all they can with her, and are quickly growing bored with having to take care of their pathetic slave.

Fortunately for them, their worries are at an end. Rukia does not know that this is her last day with them, but they have already lined up a buyer for her, and they will be selling her off once they have completely worn her out. That is what all of the work is for, pushing her to her limits so that she is too tired and in too much pain to protest. By the time she has completed another round of her work, with several punishments mixed in, so many squats that she can’t even count anymore, she can’t move at all.

She collapses in her exhaustion, and the girls hogtie her again, letting her drink from her bowl, though she can barely even do that. Then, as she is in the process of blacking out, they stuff her in a trash bag. The buyer will be there soon enough, some man that neither of them have met before who is very interested in having a broken slave of his own. They have assured him that she is too far gone to do anything but obey anymore, and that seems to be completely true.

As for the two of them, they could not care less what happens to Rukia now. They are just glad to be rid of her, and glad that they were able to have so much fun with her before getting rid of her, the perfect punishment for what she wanted to try with them. And Rukia is none the wiser, not realizing the depth of what is happening to her. At this point, she is so broken and mindless that it might not ever occur to her, and she might just continue to go through the motions of life, following whatever orders she is given, not caring a bit who it is giving them to her.

Either way, the girls are finally free of the nuisance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
